villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie, Norby and Veeko
Eddie, Norby and Veeko are the main antagonists of the 1994 family-comedy film Baby's Day Out. They are a gang of criminals who kidnap a baby from a wealthy family hoping to get a good ransom for him, but it all goes pear-shaped when the baby escapes. Eddie are portrayed by Joe Mantegna (who also voices Fat Tony in The Simpsons TV series), Norby was portrayed by Joe Pantoliano, and Veeko was portrayed by Brian Haley. Biography It is unknown how the three met but it is mentioned that Eddie was once a boxer and Veeko worked at Burger King for three years. Norby's past is not mentioned, but it may have something to do with his huge fear of heights. They are first seen tying up three baby photographers and taking their place in disguise as they go to the address of Bennington Austin Cotwell IV aka "Baby Bink". After asking to spend sometime alone with Bink and asking his mother Laraine Cotwell to change her outfit, they quickly capture Bink as well as his favourite storybook which Bink calls his "Boo-Boo" and leave a ransom note demanding five million dollars. They take him to their huge apartment and after struggling to feed and change Bink, Eddie asks Norby to put the baby to bed, but unfortunately Norby falls asleep after reading Bink's book and the baby goes out of the open window onto the roof. In the living room, Bink drools on the back of Eddie's neck, at first he thinks it is Veeko as he is biting his nails and spitting them out, but then they look up and see Bink. They furiously rush to the bedroom and Eddie berates Norby for letting the baby escape and they go after him. Eddie is the first to see Bink and goes after him, but he is knocked in the chin by a plank and then hit on the head as Bink goes across to the next building. Veeko throws the plank out of the way leaving the three crooks with no other option but to jump to the other side, but the still unconscious Eddie just falls off the building into a dumpster with a large television aerial falling on top of him. Norby and Veeko run downstairs to get him out and see Bink now inside a bus so they rush to their van and drive after him. They accidentally stop on the sidewalk and Norby, unaware that Bink has gotten into the bag of a stout passenger halts the bus to find the baby with no success. Meanwhile the same angry passenger berates Eddie and Veeko for parking on the sidewalk as she squeezes her way past to which Veeko angrilly responds "If you'd limit yourself to a couple of pork roasts a day, you wouldn't have to worry about it." Then he sees Bink inside the bag and lets the others know. They follow her, but the woman brutally beats them up, causing them to flee. Later they see Bink on the other side of the town during a news broadcast and chase after him again, but they discover too late that Bink is now in the back a taxi cab driving away with Veeko exclaiming angrily "You know we were almost like this close." They set off to track down the cab and find it, but to their horror, Bink has already left and is crawling across the busy road heading in the direction of the zoo. They set off after him but they get their feet crushed by a passing lorry in the rushing traffic and when they reach the other side, they unintentionally jump into a giant ditch. The gang lick their wounds with Eddie berating Norby for falling asleep which allowed Bink to escape and Veeko for leaving the bedroom window open in the first place which leads to a massive argument. Eddie says that they underestimated how much trouble looking after a baby could be because in his eyes, babies don't seem to be afraid of getting hurt. They see tracks leading to the zoo building and follow them finding Bink in the gorilla cage. They each try to get him, but are stopped by the gorilla who crushes Veeko's hand, catapults Norby into the air with a mop and hurls Eddie into the bars of another cage and was stunned by the impact, allowing Bink to escape again. They set out once more with Veeko being the look out who sees Bink crawling through the park, the gang chase the baby near the end of a pipe, thinking at first it was a rabbit hole. Eddie tells his colleagues that this tunnel has two ends so they rush to other side and Norby finally captures Bink. They suddenly panic when the police who are searching for the baby arrive causing them to sit on a park bench with Eddie hiding Bink under his jacket. However Bink finds Eddie's lighter and while they are talking to the poliice who ask them to move their van as they parked in an unsuitable place with the engine running, Eddie gets a very uncomfortable feeling of his crotch being burned. When Norby and Veeko get rid of the police, Bink pushes the lighter next to Eddie's crotch setting it on fire, while he crawls away again. With a scream and a yell, Eddie finds his crotch on fire and the others rush to help. Veeko stamps hard on the fire, finally putting it out, but making Eddie's crotch look even more worse for the wear. Eddie berates him for his stupidity and is now even angrier at Bink for doing this to him. He orders Veeko to follow the baby with himself and Norby meeting him on the other side. Eddie painfully limps back to the van muttering under his breath that he would make Bink pay for this. Veeko follows Bink into a construction site and tells Eddie and Norby where he is. Eddie furiously marches straight into the site, ignoring a nearby sleeping guard. Veeko reveals that Bink is on a girder being hoisted up onto the sight much to Norby's displeasure who has a great fear of heights. They take the builder's lift and Eddie tells Veeko to jump on the girder and grab Bink, Veeko at first refuses, but Eddie says Norby can't do it because of his fear of heights and makes an excuse to save himself by saying nobody asked him. The girder comes up and Veeko lands on it, but the extra weight makes the girder slide down one side with Bink landing on top of another lift which amazes the other two with Norby asking "How'd he do that?" to which Eddie replies "Baby Luck" with Norby shaking his head in disbelief. Veeko is losing his grip on the girder, he screams for Eddie to help him but he sends Norby instead threatening to let him go if he doesn't help. Norby grabs Veeko's legs, but even more weight on the girder is too strong and Norby slowly loses his grip with Eddie not lifting a finger to help. The girder suddenly hits a structure making Veeko land on Eddie whilst Norby falls onto a nearby piece of timber. Eddie and Veeko then try to capture Bink again and decide not to take the stairs as they might be seen. Meanwhile Norby gets up and the timber gives way making him fall onto another girder crushing his crotch and finally falling into a barrel of cement. Eddie and Veeko head for the lift and Eddie makes Veeko jump onto the top which badly injures his spine and hurts his back when another lift comes up and he swings onto another level. Eddie gives up on him and after finding that the stairs are clear goes down them. Veeko is then knocked out when another lift hits him in the head as it comes up and he falls onto a rolling trolley. The trolley then rolls into another lift coming up catapulting Veeko off the site into a dumpster far below. Eddie watches him fall and demands that he gets back up there, but Veeko refuses and gets covered in leftover white paint that the builder throws on him. Eddie sees Bink in the distance and rushes after him. He angrily tells the baby that he won't crawl away from him this time. He slowly walks towards him thinking that he has Bink trapped but slips on some of the baby's drool, landing on a plank which catapults a giant hammer that falls and conks him on the forehead. Eddie weakly gets up, still in pain from the injury and accidentally pulls the lever of a glue mixer and gets covered in it. Eddie finally snaps and goes after Bink again. He suddenly sees Bink escaping on a nearby loader of a crane setting the baby down safely on the ground. Eddie leaps onto the hook of the crane, but the construction site suddenly closes and Eddie is stranded. He calls out helplessly to Norby and Veeko who then find him and rescue him. They then give up the chase and go home. Back at their apartment, the gang bandage and sooth their injuries with Norby asking Eddie if they still want to go to the spot behind the alley where they demanded the ransom from. Eddie says no because of all the trouble Bink caused them and by now the police would be after them so it wouldn't be worth the risk. They decide to go back to robbing banks and convenient stores with Eddie saying that the one thing he learned from this humiliating experience was that he never wanted to have any children of his own. Norby humorously remarks that he wouldn't have to worry, seeing as Bink burned his crotch and gets an angry snarl from Eddie who tells him that he didn't want to hear another word about Bink for as long as he lived. Suddenly they hear Bink's words "Boo-Boo" coming from outside. Eddie picks up the book from the bedroom and fearfully tells his colleagues that Bink has returned. They rush to the nearby window and are suddenly blinded by flashing lights from helicopters and see the apartment is surrounded by the FBI and the police. Eddie looks down angrily at Bink who is now with his parents and calls him names for turning them in. FBI agent Dale Grissom asks the crooks to throw down the "Boo-Boo" and place their hands on their heads. Eddie opens the window and throws the book down below which lands on the sidewalk. The three men then put their hands over their heads and watch Bink and Mrs. Cotwell pick up the book and go home. They are imprisoned after this. Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil